


Art Masterpost  - Emotichromism

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	

Falalala Another RBB !!! So happy for these, thank you to the mods and of course to my wonderful author who made a ripper of a story.<http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574934>


End file.
